What else is there to live for?
by Howarand
Summary: Imaging everything you love taking alway from you and to make it more worse lying to the few people who still there for you.


Many predict next year the world going to end, my self-conscious wanted me to believe it was the truth. I mean it's not like I have a life to live for. Everything I had love in this world had leave me shattered.

I am a 23 year olds woman. Once I used to believe that I could have a life in this world, that time was when I was 8 months pregnant. But everything had changed after the misbirth of my kid. That day I could remember clearly. I remember how earlier I woke up being happy. I combine all my thought together. I had already had a little pink room for the child, with some shirts pants and dresses.

This child was going to be my life. My world. Why did everything I love taken away from me. I remember this day clearly, the day the last thing i cared about had been departed from me. My precious baby.

I remembered when I reached the doctor's office when they made me lay down rubbing my stomach. I remembered how worried their faces were.

" _What's on earth going on?" I had asked them impatiently._

 _The three doctors that held me looked at each other and their faces crushes, their faces commingle with the others._

 _One doctor she was short brown skin, black hair step forward._

 _"You have a mistborn child honey._ " She had said sadly.

 _My high-pitched voice couldn't compare to any others. I was comfortless. One of the Doctors tried to hold me down, but my left feet lift the bed kicking her countless times. One of the doctor who was a female rushed to the phone talking heavily. Her voice was breathless like I had committed a suicide._

Five following second many more doctors rushed over me, holding my legs and my hand down. I yelp out screaming, struggling to free myself from them, but six in one was no competition, even if I'd use my powers I would still be week to them. I remembered how they try to drug me to sleep but it wasn't strong enough.

This following sunday would be my one week anniversary of having my baby girl on my arms if she was still alive.

I was home laying down my back going over my thought of what I possibly could do with my life. I have the option to live and try to enjoy life and I have the option to join my baby girl.

" _Chicken._ " A small voice whispered inside of my head. The voice sounded familiar, trying to think i couldn't think of that person. But I knew I am not a chicken.

" _Why are you running from life? Being a chicken and killing yourself it's not the solution to see Kylie."_

I was shock, who was this person and how did he knows my daughter name? I haven't told anyone the name, except myself. I wanted to wait until the baby was born to tell the few friends I have left. But how did this person know and why is my mind blocking me when I try to think of this person?

 _"It doesn't matter who I am, just remember killing yourself will not bring Kylie back, neither will it let you see her._ The voice hushed."

As I was about to ask another question my cell phone rang. I picked it up in the front it says Lori Trager.

Yes, Lori and I are still communicate with each other. We don't do it much but just now and then she likes to call and check to see how I am doing. It was frustrating sometimes but I know she meant well. she and couple others was the only knew I was pregnant.

"Hello Lori, what's up" I answer. "I am doing good Jessi, what about you? How is the baby?"

I never told Lori about Kylie being dead yet. Every Times she had asked I always said Kylie was good. Once she and nicole asked me for the name, I had told them when they came visits I would've tell them the name. I hasn't even told them the sex yet of the baby.

I really hated lying to them, but everytimes I wanted to tell them the truth but everytime self conscious got blurry and my head had started spinning.

"Jessi , are you okay," I heard Lori worried voice from the phone line. I cleared my throat trying to sound really hard to sound as happy as I can be.

"Yeah I am fine, My baby girl was just crying, Talk to your later, I got to go. Bye.

I hang up the phone way before Lori had anything to say… After that, I threw the phone across the bed and sat down feeling guilty because of lying to those one I care about and possibly love.

When my eyes open I could feel the sun lighting my face . When did it got so bright out? I thought. Looking at mine Clock it was 8 in the morning. So I had fall asleep without knowing? I was glad I had the day off work today because my manager didn't like to deal with people who comes to work late.

I stretched out of bed and went and do my morning routine including taking a morning shower.

At 11:00 I got a call from my boyfriend David and he said he wanted him and I to do something together before i went to my busy schedule tomorrow.

Yes, I have a boyfriend. He was one amazing guy who helped me through losses and the pain. He was one of the most nicest man out after he learned I was pregnant by another man baby he was still by my side helping me with welcoming hand. I might not love him like a husband and a wife, but I am grateful and thankful he was in my life.

And of course I agreed.

 **...**

 **I know, Another story without finishing my other one.**


End file.
